


La Nuit Après 'The Quest/La Résurrection'

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Note de l'Auteur : Je suppose qu'on peut considérer ceci comme une suite de "The Morning After 'A Day In The Life/Le Matin Après 'Un jour dans la vie'", mais les deux histoires n'ont pas de relation directe. De plus, celle-ci est un peu moins subtile. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi Autolycus n'est pas resté sur le territoire des Amazones assez longtemps pour subir les foudres de la Déesse Velasca ? Voici pourquoi…Traduction de The Morning After by Chris_M.





	La Nuit Après 'The Quest/La Résurrection'

La Nuit Après 'The Quest/La Résurrection'

 

Par Chris_M

thoth_anubis@yahoo.com

 

Traduction : Fausta

 

Attention Spoiler : Cette œuvre se situe pendant la nuit après l'épisode de 'The Quest/La Résurrection', mais avant le début de 'A Necessary Evil/Alliance Avec Le Diable'. Il est fait plusieurs fois référence à des événements de 'The Quest" ici, alors, si vous n'avez pas vu cet épisode, vous pourriez préférer passer votre chemin.

 

Attention Subtext/Sexe : Bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'explicite dans cette œuvre, elle est fondée essentiellement sur des sous-entendus. De plus, elle contient des thèmes et des situations adultes et implique aussi des relations intimes entre deux femmes. Si ceci n'est pas pour vous, que ce soit par inclination ou à cause des lois de votre pays, passez votre chemin.

 

Avertissement Xenite : Le bâton d'Autolycus n'a pas été abîmé de façon permanente durant la production de cette œuvre.

 

Note de l'Auteur : Je suppose qu'on peut considérer ceci comme une suite de "The Morning After 'A Day In The Life/Le Matin Après 'Un jour dans la vie'", mais les deux histoires n'ont pas de relation directe. De plus, celle-ci est un peu moins subtile. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi Autolycus n'est pas resté sur le territoire des Amazones assez longtemps pour subir les foudres de la Déesse Velasca ? Voici pourquoi…

 

**************

 

Autolycus était un héros. Toutes les Amazones étaient d'accord sur ce point, Gabrielle l'était de bon cœur, et même Xena en personne l'était - bien qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement impartiale, quand on considère qu'elle était la personne qu'il avait aidée à ramener de la mort. Mais ça allait, songeait-il, il ne s'en faisait pas le moins du monde Il était heureux d'accepter leurs remerciements - et la reconnaissance qu'il pourrait bien avoir besoin de recueillir plus tard.

 

Le roi des voleurs était tout à fait dans son élément aux festivités - une fête rassemblée à la hâte pour célébrer le couronnement de Gabrielle, le retour à la vie de Xena et la défaite de Velasca - baignant dans l'éclat des louanges des Amazones, à porter des toasts à la princesse guerrière revenue à la vie, et à regarder les tourbillons souples des danseuses. Il prenait du bon temps et tout semblait parfait - même son bras cassé ne le gênait pas. Ce ne fut que vers la fin, quand le soir commença à toucher à sa fin, que son problème s'imposa à son esprit. Il était excité. Pas excité dans le genre "ma culotte est un peu trop serrée", mais excité dans le genre "Douce Aphrodite, j'ai besoin d'action, je sens que je vais éclater si je ne trouve pas à me soulager."

 

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa faute, se dit-il vertueusement. C'était Gabrielle qui l'avait invité à rester pour la fête. Lui, il aurait voulu partir - mais, oh non... la petite Gabrielle n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Elle n'avait eu qu'à l'inviter à rester, et après ses yeux de biche, il n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Maintenant, il souhaitait de tout cœur avoir pu le faire.

 

D'être entouré de femmes à demi-nues - en cuir, par Eros ! - tendait à donner à l'homme le plus vertueux des idées pas si vertueuses. Et, était-il besoin de le dire, le roi des voleurs n'était pas le plus vertueux des hommes... et les pensées qui couraient dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait un trio d'Amazones sculpturales, musclées et bronzées onduler autour du feu en portant un peu plus que du body paint étaient suffisantes pour faire rougir une Madame Claude.

 

D'habitude, ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Un fringant coquin comme moi, se souvint-il (inconsciemment, il fit rouler sa moustache en y pensant), attire d'habitude les dames par troupeaux. Il pouvait s'occuper de son petit - au figuré ! pensa-t-il férocement, pas littéralement - problème en un rien de temps. Mais pas cette fois, cependant. L'ennui, c'est qu'il était entouré d'Amazones - de femmes dont l'usage des hommes n'était que procréatif. Pour le dire clairement, il gaspillait ses charmes avec elles.

 

Quand il avait abordé l'idée d'une liaison avec une douce et jeune chose qui lui avait tourné autour pendant la plupart de la soirée - elle coupait totalement le souffle dans son soutien-gorge en cuir et sa minijupe - elle avait en fait eu la témérité de lui rire au nez. Elle m'a ri au nez, à moi! pensa-t-il sous le choc, toujours incapable d'en accepter l'idée. Au lieu de ça, elle avait quitté la fête peu après son refus avec une autre jeune chose.

 

Toute la nuit, les Amazones s'étaient mises en couple (avec d'autres combinaisons) et étaient parties vers leurs huttes, le laissant seul avec son imagination pour spéculer sur ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir y faire - ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment son problème. De les voir - et parfois de les sentir ! - revenir après cela, toutes chiffonnées et heureuses, ne l'aidait pas non plus.

 

C'en était arrivé à un tel point qu'il s'était résolu finalement à prendre les choses en main un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'était dirigé vers les bois, avait ouvert sa culotte et sortit "p'tit Auto" avec sa bonne main et était prêt à se soulager… et puis les choses avaient empiré totalement et complètement. Le rire de la garde Amazone postée dans l'arbre juste au-dessus de sa tête avait pratiquement tué l'idée, sinon le sentiment. Et si c'était possible, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. En levant la tête pour voir la source de l'amusement, il avait regardé directement sous sa jupe… et appris la réponse à la vieille question "Que portent les Amazones sous leurs cuirs."

 

"Ca doit être pour cela qu'elles sont si grognonnes tout le temps," imagina-t-il par désœuvrement. "Chagrinant." Il était clair que les Amazones n'allaient pas l'aider à résoudre son problème, ce qui réduisait ses choix considérablement. En jetant un coup d'œil à la fête, il réalisa qu'il ne lui en restait plus que deux : Xena ou Gabrielle.

 

En frissonnant, Autolycus écarta rapidement l'idée de draguer Xena. Bien qu'elle soit éminemment attirante, elle était aussi une amie. Même en mettant de côté la peine qu'il pourrait ressentir - émotionnelle ou physique - si elle se sentait insultée par son offre, cela serait comme faire des avances à une sœur - une sœur grande et adorable harnachée dans des cuirs serrés… En secouant la tête, il repoussa fermement l'idée avant que ses désirs ne le conduisent à quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

 

Il se méfiait de Xena pour une autre raison aussi. Elle avait été dans sa tête pendant ces quelques derniers jours et appris qui sait quoi sur lui… Elle n'en avait rien dit, mais la première fois qu'il avait découvert qu'elle fouinait dans sa tête, il s'était dit d'un ton ferme à lui-même de ne penser à rien de sexuel : à aucune de ses conquêtes, à aucun de ses fantasmes, à aucune de ses pratiques favorites. Naturellement, une fois qu'il avait décidé de ne pas le faire, c'était tout ce qui avait dominé ses pensées. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait été capable de trouver - il était assez tendu comme ça.

 

Malheureusement, cela ne laissait plus que Gabrielle. Non qu'elle ne soit pas belle. Qui savait que l'acolyte de Xena était Reine des Amazones ? Certainement pas lui. Même si ça semblait vouloir dire qu'elle n'allait pas être intéressée par ses avances non plus, elle n'était pas née Amazone, alors, peut-être qu'elle… n'écarterait pas ses attentions.

 

Vache, qu'elle a changé ! songea-t-il, toujours choqué par les changements visibles. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle semblait si jeune et innocente… et presque mal fagotée, cachée par ces vêtements bouffants qui la masquaient. C'était presque difficile de croire que la femme qui était assise si majestueusement en tête de table était la même personne. Elle avait gagné en confiance. Elle avait gagné en dignité. Elle avait gagné en maturité. Elle avait gagné aussi une très belle garde-robe en cuir.

 

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans ses cuirs d'Amazones… Il frissonna en y repensant avec délice, laissant ses yeux parcourir librement la silhouette chichement habillée. Quel effet merveilleux ça rendait sur elle. Et sur lui, admit-il en son for intérieur, même si ça contribuait à son état actuel.

 

Cependant, elle avait réussi à garder de son innocence juvénile et son optimisme - un parangon d'une jeunesse dans un petit village. La lueur d'innocence séduisante qu'elle projetait quand elle s'asseyait royalement avant ses sujets était grisante, et il l'aurait désirée, même si elle n'avait pas été la seule femme à choisir de la ville.

 

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de poursuivre immédiatement sa proie : Xena.

Il avait été choqué de se retrouver en train d'embrasser Gabrielle quand Xena avait pris le contrôle de son corps - et oh vache, que cette petite blonde savait bien utiliser ces lèvres, se souvint-il. A dire vrai, Gabrielle s'était arrêtée aussitôt qu'elle avait réalisé qui avait le contrôle, mais peut-être que c'était simplement parce que son corps - une fois qu'il en avait repris le contrôle - avait répondu trop vigoureusement à cette situation familière. Ou peut-être que Xena l'avait fait. S'il continuait à être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas quand sa main était descendue pour peloter et caresser cette rondeur ferme et musclée…

 

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se débarrassa du souvenir qui faisait transpirer ses paumes. Autolycus se força à penser rationnellement. Etait-elle… avec Xena ou juste avec Xena ? Il n'en était pas certain. En fait, il se demandait si quelqu'un - à part ces deux-là, bien sûr - savait vraiment. La dernière fois qu'il avait été avec Hercule et Iolaus, il avait prêté l'oreille à toute une argumentation qu'ils avaient eue avec Salmoneus sur ce point.

 

Salmoneus avait été assez inflexible et pensait qu'elles étaient ensemble, "Une fière guerrière a des besoins, vous savez," avait-il proclamé. C'était bien vrai, ils étaient d'accord, quoique même harcelé, Salmoneus avait indiqué qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu qui lui apporte définitivement une preuve. Hercule avait simplement dit que c'était possible. Le refus de Iolaus de voir une quelconque relation intime entre les deux femmes avait résonné dans ses oreilles, et vu l'expression de Iolaus, ça pouvait être une revanche. Alors peut-être qu'elle avait une liaison, pensa Autolycus, en se levant pour remplir sa tasse au tonneau voisin. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres intérêts. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation durable… juste du soulagement.

 

Il avait entendu son commentaire à l'apparition de plusieurs beaux jeunes hommes la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Xena avait roulé des yeux, ce qui voulait dire que c'était une situation familière, alors elle était au moins ouverte à des possibilités. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de mettre en marche son charme - bien que pour être sain et sauf, il fallait que ça se passe quand Xena ne serait pas là - et peut-être qu'il serait à nouveau capable de s'asseoir confortablement.

 

En grimaçant, Autolycus mit en place mentalement son plan. Premièrement, complimenter son village et lui dire qu'elle était une bonne chef. Deuxièmement, faire allusion à la douleur de sa blessure - une blessure gagnée en restaurant la vie de sa meilleure amie et en défaisant la prétendante au trône. Oh, ouais, imagina-t-il, ca va marcher. Un peu de bonne camaraderie, un soupçon de besoin de réconfort et la douce et innocente Gabrielle serait toute à lui. Un autre plan parfait créé par (il caressa sa moustache) le roi des voleurs. Il se redressa dans son siège et se mit à l'aise, cherchant le bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution.

 

Cela prit un moment - plusieurs tasses de vin plus tard, en fait - avant que Xena ne quitte les côtés de Gabrielle. Elle avait bu beaucoup plus que lui et devait se rendre aux sanitaires. La petite opportunité que cela lui offrait était toute l'ouverture dont il avait besoin. Une fois que Gabrielle fut seule et non gardée, Autolycus commença.

 

"Alors, Gabrielle… une très belle fête," commenta-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Oui, très belle," sourit-elle en retour. "Tu t'amuses bien ?"

"Oh oui, très bien. Le village est adorable, et il y a tellement de belles choses à voir."

Il se garda bien de fixer ses yeux sur les danseuses en la complimentant. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de fausses idées, après tout.

 

"Je sais." Le sourire de Gabrielle était si ouvert et si amical et innocent, il lui envoyait des frissons à travers l'épine dorsale. "Nous ne leur rendons pas visite très souvent, mais je me sens vraiment comme à la maison, ici avec mes sœurs."

"Je suis heureux… Peut-être que tu pourrais me faire visiter ?" glissa-t-il.

"C'est un peu tard, non, Autolycus ?"

 

Pas pour ce que je veux faire, pensa-t-il en lui-même. A haute voix, il commenta, "Oh, non… C'est juste le bon moment. Le clair de lune ajoute au mystère, il s'ajoute la beauté et la magie à l'ordinaire. On pourrait peut-être aller visiter la rivière où nous nous sommes arrêtés… Peut-être aller voir ces rapides au clair de lune ?"

"Il fait sombre, Autolycus," lui rappela Gabrielle.

"Nous sommes en plein territoire Amazone, entourés par des guerrières lourdement armées. Tu seras en parfaite sécurité… Je serai avec toi." Son expression exprimait clairement ses pensées. "Amène ton bâton, si tu sens que tu as besoin de protection."

"Ce n'est pas ça," murmura-t-elle.

 

Elle n'était pas intéressée, mais bizarrement, elle se sentait flattée. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle avait senti que ses sentiments pour elle se situaient entre "petite sœur agaçante" et "petite fille". Maintenant, ces sentiments avaient visiblement changé - il n'était pas exactement subtil dans ses tentatives de séduction.

 

"Allez," Autolycus la poussait gentiment, "pense à cela comme à un entraînement. Même avec ce bras mal fichu que Velasca m'a donné, je peux te montrer des choses avec un bâton que même les Amazones ne peuvent faire."

Hé ben, c'était encore moins que subtil, sourit Gabrielle. "Non, je ne pense pas," lui dit-elle. Avec un sourire rusé et un éclat dans l'œil, elle ajouta : "Si je sortais cette nuit, je crois que j'irais dans une grotte."

"Après la dernière grotte dans laquelle nous étions, j'aurais pensé que tu en aurais marre des grottes pour un moment," Autolycus cligna des yeux.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment une grotte - plutôt un temple caché," lui rappela Gabrielle. "De plus, les grottes sont bien plus amusantes que les bâtons."

 

Est-ce que Gabrielle était vraiment si innocente que ça et qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire ? "Parfois, j'en doute," murmura-t-il.

"Oh, mais c'est vrai," le sourire de Gabrielle s'élargit - ah, il voulait utiliser des sous-entendus avec une barde, hein… Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui l'attendait. "Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'aime les grottes ?"

"Oh, bien sûr," soupira le roi des voleurs. C'était sans espoir. En dépit de sa maturité toute nouvelle, elle était visiblement trop innocente pour lui.

 

"Avec une grotte, tu peux explorer…tu peux plonger profondément en elle, à la recherche de tous les coins et les recoins." Sa voix traînait adorablement sur les syllabes. "Tu peux pénétrer et recherches ses fissures, sentir et goûter les secrets de ses profondeurs."

Est-ce qu'elle parlait de… pensa soudain l'homme, pétrifié. Naan… ça ne se peut pas.

 

"Et certaines grottes n'ont jamais été explorées," continua Gabrielle, s'échauffant sur son sujet. "Tu pourrais avoir à forcer ton passage à travers une barrière pour sonder ses étendues intérieures, mais une fois que tu l'as fait… c'est une sensation sans pareille. Une fois que tu t'es frayé ton chemin à l'intérieur, tu sais que tu t'aventures là où nul homme ou nulle femme n'est jamais allé… c'est simplement magnifique. J'adore le faire, c'est si stimulant…"

 

Autolycus tira sur le col de sa tunique. Bizarrement, il avait des problèmes à contrôler sa respiration.

 

"Et la vie dans les grottes est merveilleuse," ses yeux s'illuminaient alors qu'elle expliquait. "Tout au fond de certaines grottes, du liquide se fraye un chemin et sort des profondeurs de la terre. Ce n'est pas simplement de l'eau... ça vient de très profond, du cœur, pur, délicieux, savoureux... exquis. Certaines grottes sont mêmes complètement inondées... tu peux y boire encore et encore, elles ne s'assèchent jamais." Elle humecta lentement ses lèvres du bout délicat de sa langue rose, chaque mouvement était au ralenti et languissant comme si cette saveur se trouvait encore sur ses lèvres.

 

En léchant ses propres lèvres soudainement sèches, Autolycus ne pouvait penser à la moindre chose à dire.

 

"Et les murs sont absolument fascinants. Tu pourrais croire que les grottes sont toutes les mêmes - mais non. Certaines ondulent autour de toi comme des vagues sur un étang au vent, tandis que d'autres sont plus douces que la plus fine des soies de Ch'in. Et même, certaines sont plus dures que d'autres, mais d'autres sont si douces qu'elles semblent fondre autour de tes doigts. La texture des murs quand tu y frottes le bout de tes doigts, est tellement incroyable." Elle était intarissable et tremblait visiblement perdue dans ce souvenir délicieux.

 

"Et la chaleur... accueillante et protectrice en même temps," gloussa-t-elle doucement. "Même quand le vent hurle et qu'il fait froid dehors, dans la grotte, tu trouves de la chaleur. Si tu vas assez profondément, tu te trouveras même protégé, en sécurité, recroquevillé dans le corps de la terre... La terre peut t'envelopper de ses bras, dans une grotte. Même quand tu penses que les murs parfois semblent se refermer au-dessus de toi, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais plus te relâcher, comme s'ils allaient t'aspirer plus encore dans leurs profondeurs, mais tu ne peux pas combattre cette sensation."

 

Autolycus ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, son problème augmentant à chaque mot qu'elle disait, mais Gabrielle continua avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. "Et les entrées... l'entrée qui s'ouvre contre le doux renflement d'un monticule ou d'un mont, enterré dans une fente qui sépare la terre comme un tunnel caché vers le trésor de la Reine. Il n'y a pas deux grottes qui se ressemblent, tu sais," lui dit-elle sérieusement. "Certaines sont un peu plus larges, certaines sont si étroites que tu ne crois pas que tu pourras y entrer, tandis que d'autres sont si larges que tu peux être sûre qu'il y en a eu d'autres qui sont passés par là. Parfois," ajouta-t-elle, "j'aime simplement attendre là, sans entrer, et la dessiner, en caresser toutes les complexités. C'est… primitif. Magique. Tu te sens connecté. En caressant l'ouverture, tu sais que c'est un portail qui te mènera vers des profondeurs et des merveilles."

 

Et lui qui avait pensé que cette fille était innocente ? Autolycus voulait se cacher, mais Gabrielle implacablement continuait, chaque mot le faisait tressauter - et de plus d'une façon.

"Et l'endroit autour de l'entrée est fascinant aussi," expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux luisaient à la lumière du feu. "Les meilleures, on les découvre nichées dans une vallée où les courbes du terrain te mènent directement à l'entrée."

"Oh, et les plantes ! Savais-tu que les plantes poussent souvent au-dessus des ouvertures des grottes ? Xena dit que c'est à cause de l'humidité, mais la raison n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Parfois, elles poussent tout autour de l'entrée, semblant la cacher derrière un voile, tandis que d'autres fois, elles encadrent simplement l'ouverture. Au-dessus de certaines ouvertures, il y a de la chaume épaisse et broussailleuse ; au-dessus d'autres, il n'y a que des pousses mousseuses, et parfois il n'y a rien du tout… c'est lisse et nu. L'as-tu déjà remarqué ?" demanda-t-elle à Autolycus, l'hilarité qui faisait briller ses yeux à peine masquée

 

"Oui," toussota Autolycus, essayant de se libérer de la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge. "Je l'ai remarqué, moi aussi."

"Je voyage avec Xena depuis presque deux ans maintenant, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," réussit-il à répondre.

"Hé bien, c'est Xena qui m'a vraiment montré à quel point les grottes pouvaient être magnifiques. Tout d'abord, je ne savais pas quoi en penser… après tout, j'ai grandi dans une petite ville - qu'est-ce que je savais de telles choses ? Je veux dire, je savais que j'aimais explorer les grottes, mais… qui sait ? Cependant, après un certain temps, alors que je prenais plus d'expérience, j'en suis finalement venue à la conclusion que j'aimais absolument tout des grottes.

"Hé bien, ça, je peux le comprendre à coup sûr," murmura le voleur.

"Alors je ne crois vraiment pas que je veux jouer avec un bâton cette nuit. Tu comprends ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment, quoique son expression restait ferme.

"Parfaitement," acquiesça-t-il. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Xena qui revenait de ses ablutions. "Xena est une femme chanceuse de t'avoir auprès d'elle."

 

Gabrielle rougit légèrement et cela la rendit encore plus adorable qu'auparavant, et il sentit que sa résolution d'aller se soulager grandissait… vite. "Ta Majesté," il se leva et fit une révérence outrée, l'alcool qu'il avait consommé le rendait un tantinet plus instable qu'il n'aurait voulu, "si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que je vais m'en aller loin, loin d'ici cette nuit. S'il faut que je m'entraîne avec mon bâton tout seul, je pense que ça serait mieux si je le faisais en étant seul"

 

"Je comprends parfaitement," lui dit-elle. Il était difficile de ne pas voir son point de vue - même le bord de sa chemise ne parvenait pas à cacher son état. "Assure-toi juste d'avoir passé le torrent avant de commencer - les gardes pourraient te voir t'exercer sinon. Elles aiment regarder, mais la pratique du bâton, c'est un truc qui devrait vraiment se faire sans observateurs. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'observe - ça peut te rendre trop nerveux pour faire de ton mieux."

 

Elle avait su tout le temps ! réalisa-t-il. Pourquoi cette sale petite sournoise... Il hocha la tête cette fois-ci avec respect et reconnaissance, puis il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les bois, à la limite de la course, son état et son bras limitant sa vitesse. Il voulait laisser le territoire des Amazones loin, loin derrière lui. Hmmm, la Taverne de Meg n'était pas si loin, pensa-t-il...

Xena regarda Autolycus fuir, puis s'effondra à côté de Gabrielle. "Vous parliez de quoi pour qu'il fuie si rapidement ?"

"Spéléologie," répondit Gabrielle en souriant modestement. "Et travail au bâton."

"Quoi ?" demanda la guerrière.

"Ce n'est pas important," dit-elle dans un sourire à son amie. Puis elle l'attira dans ses bras en l'écrasant. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà montré à quel point je suis contente que tu sois vivante ?"

"Non," admit Xena, surprise par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection.

"Viens avec moi," ordonna la Reine des Amazones en se mettant sur ses pieds.

"Volontiers," répondit la guerrière en la rejoignant.

Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la hutte de la Reine, dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour se soutenir. La journée avait été très longue.

 

 

FIN

 

Ecrit le 8 avril 1999 par Chris_M (thoth_anubis@yahoo.com )

© Avril 1999

 

Traduit le 24 février 2000 par Fausta à Paris. Merci, ma Beta-lectrice !


End file.
